


don't be gentle

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: He drags his fingernails down Hoseok’s nape, lips quirking when Hoseok shivers. “Don’t be gentle.”





	don't be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> how did this one end up so LONG omg... hopefully there aren't like twice as many missed typos bc of that

Goosebumps pebble Minhyuk’s skin. Hoseok drags the ice cube slowly over his chest, following the trail with his mouth, heating Minhyuk up moments after chilling him deep.

_Look, ice,_ Hoseok had said earlier, nodding his chin toward his glass, empty except for the ice cubes melting at the bottom. He’d been smirking.

Minhyuk had raised his eyebrows, intrigued, a plan already forming in his head. He’d leaned close to Hoseok, bit his lip and let it slide slowly out from between his teeth. Smirked as Hoseok’s eyes had dropped to watch. _I see that._

_Cold?_ Hoseok had asked when he first touched the ice down against Minhyuk’s ribs. Minhyuk had hissed and tried to recoil, but there had been nowhere to go with the bed at his back.

_No shit,_ he’d gasped, grinning. _But keep going._

His toes are clenched. His breath puffs shallow from between his lips. He’s painfully hard, and Hoseok has avoided touching him. Hoseok traces the ice around his bellybutton now, then suddenly stops with a quiet sound of surprise.

“Oh, it melted.”       

Minhyuk hadn’t even noticed. His eyes are barely open, and Hoseok’s fingers are as cold as the piece of ice had been. Hoseok’s thumb trails up to brush over his nipple.

Minhyuk groans low in his throat. Groans more when Hoseok surges up to take his earlobe between his teeth and pull gently, thumb still circling and rubbing.

_“Hyung.”_

“Hm?”

Hoseok starts kissing down his neck, sucking lightly enough to leave no trace. Minhyuk tips his head back, giving him more access. He drags his fingernails down Hoseok’s nape, lips quirking when Hoseok shivers.

“Don’t be gentle.”

Hoseok pauses. The warmth of his body moves away. Minhyuk opens his eyes to find him sitting back on his heels, a questioning look on his face.

“What do you mean? Be rough?”

Minhyuk flattens his palm over Hoseok’s cheek. “Yeah. You’re always so careful. Wanna feel it when you’re not.”

Hoseok bites his lip, uncertain. Minhyuk thumbs against it, licks his own lips. He knows he looks irresistible, sprawled out over the sheets, achingly hard, eyes hazy with arousal.

“We have a weeklong break after this,” he says. “I can hide anything in the airport. I packed a turtleneck, by the way.” He skims his hand around to the back of Hoseok’s neck and pulls him down, so that Hoseok’s nose is against his throat and Hoseok’s hands are braced on either side of him. “Mark me.”

Hoseok hesitates, but complies when Minhyuk’s fingernails drag against the back of his neck once again. He’s careful about it at first, opening his mouth to press his tongue to the side of Minhyuk’s Adam’s apple. He sucks with just a little more pressure than he usually does, then skims his teeth over the spot.

Minhyuk shivers, and sighs when Hoseok nips gently. “More.” His voice is tight and needy. He drags both hands into Hoseok’s hair, tightens his grip and pulls at the roots.

Hoseok laps at his skin, then sucks for real. It feels like a fire kindling, sparks catching.

Minhyuk shuts his eyes, huffs out a breath. He grips Hoseok’s hair so hard it must hurt. _“Everywhere.”_

Hoseok moans, quiet and low in his throat, and Minhyuk knows he’s going to get what he wants.

Hoseok sucks on his nipples, leaves bite marks on his sides and hickeys blushing on his abdomen. His mouth is scorching, while the marks he leaves behind pulse, low-burning points of heat. Minhyuk draws in air through his teeth, his mouth going dry as Hoseok attends to every inch of his skin, slowly making his way downwards.

Hoseok nibbles along his hipbone, hums against it while simultaneously working him open. Deep, slow strokes of his fingers, at odds with the way he suddenly dips down to Minhyuk’s thigh and bites hard. Minhyuk pants, eyelids fluttering, spine curving off the bed. He feels good everywhere, his entire body radiating.

“Hyung,” he sighs, and then he gasps as Hoseok’s teeth sink into the knob of his hipbone, where the skin is the thinnest. He twitches around Hoseok’s fingers, ruts down onto them, takes several seconds to gather his thoughts again.

“Hyung, now, I’m ready.”

Hoseok soothes the bite mark with his tongue as he draws his fingers out, and then he grabs Minhyuk’s knees and spreads them roughly. Minhyuk moans in anticipation, moans when Hoseok mouths along the inside of his thighs.

Hoseok is relentless, sucking loudly and humming loudly, leaving a trail of saliva behind that’s cool when the air touches it. Minhyuk manages to crack his eyes open to look, and finds his thighs splotched red and purple. He’s so hard it hurts, but when he reaches for himself, Hoseok grabs his wrist and pins it to the mattress.

“Please,” Minhyuk begs. He reaches with his other hand, and Hoseok pins that down too, one on either side of him. He arches toward Hoseok’s face, trying to get any bit of friction. “Please.” His head falls back. “Please, please.”

He sighs when Hoseok finally pushes into him, whimpers at the satisfying stretch.

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asks him, the first thing he’s said in forever and Minhyuk has to pry his eyes open to focus on him.

Hoseok, bless his heart, looks as tentative as they come, hovering over Minhyuk with nothing but the deepest care in his expression, a worried little pout on his lips. All Minhyuk can think is, _You’re going to fuck my brains out._

What he says is, “Yeah,” and then he wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist and says, “Go.”

Hoseok pulls partway out, then snaps his hips back with force. Minhyuk grunts, a sound he’d be embarrassed about if Hoseok gave him the time, which he doesn’t. He snaps his hips into Minhyuk again, waits for Minhyuk’s fervent nod, and then sets a pace.

He’s good on his word. It’s rough and fast (but only after Minhyuk urges him a little more – _more, hyung, harder)_ and he’s so hot, all muscle, perfect body and perfect mouth and perfect furrow of pleasure between his brows. Perfect bulk, and the sweat gleams on his skin so perfectly.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Minhyuk says, already starting to babble. He struggles to catch his breath as Hoseok presses closer and harder, can barely hear the mattress creaking over the blood pounding in his ears. His legs loosen from around Hoseok, sprawl onto the bed. “Oh – shit –” His voice catches in his throat, his head tips back, tears springing into his eyes.

Hoseok stills, that horrible kind of stillness where Minhyuk can tell instantly that he’s terrified.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok’s hands flutter everywhere, Minhyuk’s thighs, his chest, his face, scared to place any pressure. “Minhyukie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Minhyuk assures him, blinking hard to clear his eyes. “I promise, I’m fine. It’s just intense.” He lowers his chin to look at Hoseok, feels a moment of hilarity at Hoseok’s wide-eyed panic. He laughs, still breathless. “You’re intense.”

Hoseok practically melts with relief. He leans over Minhyuk, kisses him deeply. Minhyuk moans at the shift inside of him.

“Hyung, come on, don’t stop.” He ruts against Hoseok to make a point, moans again when Hoseok pulls out and then pushes back into him. “Yes, more. Fast again, please.”

“We need a word,” Hoseok says, breathing heavy, open-mouthed against Minhyuk’s throat. He sucks for a moment, then brushes his nose over the spot. His hips roll slowly, staying deep. “A safe word.”

“The word’s ‘stop’,” Minhyuk says, pulling at Hoseok’s hair, his other hand digging into Hoseok’s side, trying to get him to _move_. “If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says. He kisses Minhyuk’s jaw.

“Hyung, _please,_ ” Minhyuk groans, and he gasps when Hoseok thrusts into him. Gasps again when Hoseok suddenly has his wrists, pins them above his head. He can’t move them an inch, Hoseok’s full weight leaning down onto him. The thrill that runs through him is electric, shuddering from his fingertips to his toenails.

Hoseok’s gaze is molten. He drops his head, eyelids fluttering as he snaps his hips forward again and again. Minhyuk wants to stare forever – at the part of his lips, at the tip of his tongue that swipes between them now and then, at the way he tosses his head – but he can’t, it’s too good and his brain is fogging fast.

Hoseok’s hands let his go to slide down his arms, his sides, to grip his hips and lift them up. Minhyuk keens, eyes clenching shut. Nonsense spills from his lips, half-formed pleas and praise. Hoseok curls an arm under the small of his back, and he sees stars.

“Babe,” he manages to get out, voice jumping as his body jostles. “Hoseok, baby –”

He can barely breathe, can barely move, so taught with pleasure and so overwhelmed. Hoseok says something against his chest but he can’t hear it, can’t feel anything except Hoseok’s body pushing him into the mattress and filling him deep.

“Hyung,” he tries to say, but he doesn’t even know if he manages that before Hoseok is kissing him, tongue and teeth, rough, biting, bruising. Minhyuk comes instantly, comes so hard he can’t even feel his own body until long after the aftershocks have subsided, long after Hoseok has ridden out his own orgasm and pulled out of him.

He catches his breath, too exhausted to do anything but blink up at the ceiling. He feels at once like a wisp of himself but also extremely solid, realer than he’s ever felt before, every part of himself so heavy that he might sink right through the mattress. There’s a distant buzz in his ears.

“Hey.”

Hoseok’s thumb brushes against his hipbone.

“You okay?”

Minhyuk lets his head loll to the side. Hoseok looks down at him, concern creased onto his forehead.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk croaks. “I’m very okay.”

Hoseok’s gaze flutters over his front, but can’t seem to stay in one spot. He looks almost ashamed.

Minhyuk looks down at himself and sees why. The marks bloom everywhere, in pretty pinks and reds, like a flower garden. He breathes out a smile, presses two fingers against a hickey on his ribs.

“Hyung, I liked it. I like it. It’s fine.” He reaches for Hoseok’s face, brushes a knuckle along his lips. “Thank you.”

Hoseok still looks worried, but slightly less so. He takes Minhyuk’s hand and kisses each knuckle, one at a time.

“Did _you_ like it?” Minhyuk asks him.

“I did,” Hoseok says.  He holds Minhyuk’s hand to his mouth. “But…”

Minhyuk smiles at him. “But you like being soft and sweet better.”

Hoseok returns the smile, eyes flickering down for a second. “Yeah.” He kisses Minhyuk’s hand again. “Hang on, let me clean you up.”

He pads to the bathroom, and then back a minute later with a damp washcloth. Carefully, with infinitely soft touches, he wipes Minhyuk down. The cloth is warm. Minhyuk luxuriates in it, eyes sliding shut. Hoseok spreads his legs gently, and he winces slightly here, bites his lower lip.

“Sorry,” Hoseok whispers.

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk whispers back. “I promise.”

Hoseok pads back to the bathroom with the washcloth. In the seconds it takes him to return, Minhyuk’s skin has already dried. Hoseok works the top cover out from underneath him, flings it off the end of the bed and to the floor. Then he works the rest of the covers out and pulls the sheet over Minhyuk. Climbs into bed beside him. Pulls him close and kisses his shoulder.

“You’re not asleep yet.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “Too exhausted to fall asleep.” He tilts his head, meets Hoseok’s eyes. “That was a really, really good fuck.”

Hoseok breathes out a laugh, ducks his head. “You’re embarrassing,” he whispers against Minhyuk’s shoulder. He falls asleep first. Minhyuk lies there, listening to the soft wash of his inhales and exhales.

Hoseok’s arm is slung across his middle, and Minhyuk doesn’t want to wake him. He hopes the marks are still there in the morning, so he’ll be able to look at them then. His skin is warm everywhere Hoseok’s mouth had been, and Hoseok is warm against him.

He flicks off the lamp, curls into Hoseok, and soon he’s asleep as well.


End file.
